<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Blood by LunerSoul997</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652775">First Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunerSoul997/pseuds/LunerSoul997'>LunerSoul997</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Hear Your Song Again [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Pre-War, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Fights, Werewolf Steve Rogers, i think thats it, there, wait no</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunerSoul997/pseuds/LunerSoul997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thank you," Bucky whispers. Something occurs to him and he blinks up at his mother. "Why's Stevie here, Ma?" </p><p>Winnie shakes her head, tears spilling over. "Oh, <em>James."</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Hear Your Song Again [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's bull and you know it!" Steve crowed.</p><p>Bucky puffed out his chest. "No it ain't."</p><p>"Yes it is."</p><p>"No it ain't."</p><p><em>"Yes</em> it is."</p><p><em>"No</em> it <em>ain't."</em></p><p>"You're full'a shit, Buc-" Steve abruptly cut himself off, frowned, and took a whiff of the air.</p><p>It was late summer, and the humid scent of human sweat hung heavy in the air. The windowsill flowers chased it away with the sweet scent of pollen, making Steve red-nosed and runny-eyed more days than not. Bucky doubts any of those are what caught Steve's attention, though.</p><p>No, that honour went to the elusive small family of four that had moved into an apartment three buildings down and across the street from Steve and Bucky's. They had moved in just yesterday, Bucky recalls. A father, a mother, a boy around their age, and a young girl.</p><p>They stood on the other side of the street, speaking to another neighbour and shooting him and Steve wary looks. Not entirely unlike how he and Steve looked back with concealed hostility.</p><p>Werewolves were territorial by nature. And another pack had just stepped foot on their turf.</p><p>When the family looked again, Bucky smiled warmly at them, waving. Or, that's what the human neighbours saw it as. He was barring his teeth, an open threat.</p><p>Steve follows his lead, grinning at them briefly before turning back to Bucky.</p><p>Bucky sighs, lazily swinging his head to meet Steve's eyes. "Go tell my Pa, Stevie. I'll keep an eye on them."</p><p>Steve nodded firmly and stood, dusting off his trousers before hurriedly making his way up the stairs.</p><p>Bucky narrowed his eyes at the father, who seemed to be the leader of the pack. As it went, with wolves, the sire was always the leader. He ain't never heard of a pack that did it differently, but he knows better than to assume that just cause he ain't never seen it, it don't exist.</p><p>He tries to keep as much of his anger contained as he can. He can't help his snarl, though. Can't help his rage. Just the <em>thought</em> of trespassers on his pack's territory made his blood boil.</p><p>A growl rumbles in his chest, deep and guttural. He chokes it off before anyone can notice. <em>'Not out in the open.'</em> His father would have said.</p><p>Every wolf in New York knew that this half of Brooklyn belonged to the Barnes-Rogers pack. No way in hell they'd be here if they <em>weren't </em>looking for a fight, he reasoned.</p><p>He looks up at the sound of dress shoes clicking against the rough asphalt.</p><p>George Barnes glares at the rival pack, baring his teeth in a cruel mockery of a smile. His dark hair was slicked back and his usually warm hazel eyes held nothing but contempt. Bucky was abruptly reminded of why he was one of the most feared wolves in the city.</p><p>"Supper's ready, James. Don't keep your Ma waiting."</p><p>Bucky takes the cue and nods, gets to his feet, and takes the stairs two at a time. His Ma doesn't even start supper until seven.</p><p>He reaches number 304 and enters quietly, not in the least bit surprised at what he finds on the other side. His Ma and Sarah were speaking quietly in the corner. Becca was fuming, pacing the length of their living room and ranting about <em>'the nerve of those flea-ridden, no good-'</em> to Edith and Sammie while Joyce egged her on with smart comments made about the family from where she was perched out on the fire escape.</p><p>Steve lingered near the front door and nibbled at his fingernails, a nasty habit that Bucky had been trying to break for the last couple of years. He gently pried Steve's fingers from his mouth and pulled Steve's switchblade from the other boy's trousers. Steve reluctantly let him do so and took the blade from him. He flicked it open, then snapped it closed. He flicked it open, then snapped it closed. <em>Click swish click, click swish click.</em></p><p>"How angry was Pa, Bucky?" Sammie asks him with a feral grin. 'Feral' was a pretty good way to describe Sammie, all sharp edges and gleaming eyes.</p><p>"Fumin'. I ain't never seen him so pissed."</p><p>"James," his mother lightly chastises. "Not around your sisters." she'd once upon a time told him not to cuss around Steve, before she'd found out the kid had a mouth fouler than a sailor, with or without Bucky's influence.</p><p>Bucky nods anyway, knowing there was no point in arguing with his Ma. She'd only win, and he'd get no supper to boot. No fucking thank you.</p><p>Bucky sat on the unoccupied couch, and the space next to him was swiftly taken up by Steve and his incessant fidgeting. Not that Bucky minded.</p><p>"Ooh, they're really sweating. Pa must be givin' 'em one helluva talkin' to," Joyce says giddily.</p><p>"Joyce," Winnie says with a small sigh.</p><p>"Sorry, Ma, won't happen again."</p><p>"I'm sure," Winnie drawls. Bucky thinks she's beginning to see the futility of her quest to wash up the Barnes clan's filthy mouths.</p><p>"Do ya think there'll be a brawl, Buck?" Edith asks in the sweet, charming way that only young children could pull off when talking about a potential blood-bath.</p><p>Bucky's smile is strained when he replies, "Let's hope not, Edie."</p><p>Edith put on a pout but was swiftly distracted by Becca's ongoing rant.</p><p>Bucky half-heartedly listened to his twin sister's words. Winnie had probably tried to stop all of the cuss words falling out of Becca's mouth, but had since given up. His eyebrows rose higher and higher with every word. He wondered when she'd finally take a breath.</p><p>"Uh oh," Joyce says, ducking back into the apartment.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothin'," Joyce says, her face the picture of innocence and about as honest as a snake.</p><p>"Uh-huh," Bucky says, unconvinced.</p><p>"James, come help us with supper," Winnie says as she and Sarah slip into the kitchen.</p><p>"Okay Ma," Bucky says, standing. He marches into the kitchen with the same air of someone being marched in front of a firing squad.</p><p>Bucky hates cooking, but he followed the women's directions without complaint, even though he really, really didn't want to. The funny thing is, Bucky was the only kid that could actually fucking cook, even if he didn't really like it. Becca was a brat, Joyce couldn't cook cereal without it catching fire, Samantha wasn't to be trusted around knives, Edith was too young, and Steve was just plain hopeless.</p><p>The funny thing is that Bucky doesn't find any of this all that amusing.</p><p>George doesn't come back in until they were all half-way through supper. George's head hung low, his upper lip pulled into a half-snarl.</p><p>"George?" Winnie asks cautiously. George presses his lips into a firm line and raises his head to meet Winnie's gaze.</p><p>"I think really I messed up, Freddie."</p><p>"What on earth could you have..." she blinked. "No... you <em>didn't,"</em> Winnie gasps.</p><p>"They refused to move," George says helplessly.</p><p>"George..."</p><p>Bucky looked between his parents in confusion. Sarah's eyes darted to Steve, who looked just about as bewildered as the rest of the kids.</p><p>"Ma? What'd Pa do?" Edith asks.</p><p>Winnie stands abruptly, her chair screeching against the hardwood floor. "Children, take your plates to Sarah's apartment. We'll come get you when we're done talking."</p><p>Becca sputters. "But <em>Ma-"</em></p><p><em>"Now,</em> Rebecca."</p><p>They all hastened to stand, gathering their plates and glasses and shuffling out of the apartment and over to 305. No one argued with Winifred Barnes when she used <em>that</em> tone.</p><p>Sarah's place was locked (since both she and Steve had been at the Barnes') but luckily Steve had his key.</p><p>It took some shuffling of plates and glasses between them, but eventually, Steve's hands were empty enough to be able to unlock and open the door. They trudged in, and Bucky toed the door close with his socked foot. They ate the rest of their meal in silence, straining to hear the debate going on next door.</p><p>Great Grandpa Barnes had been a damn smart wolf though, because he had hired a witch to charm the whole building the day he and Great Grandma Barnes had moved in. The walls were completely sound-proof. Not even their young, lupine ears could catch hide nor hair of the conversation happening in 304.</p><p>"What d'ya think they're talkin' about?" Steve asks, pushing a green been around his plate morosely.</p><p>"Nothin' good, I'd say," Joyce says with a certainty beyond her years.</p><p>"No shit," Becca drawls sarcastically.</p><p>"I don't like it," Steve grumbles.</p><p>Sammie rolls her eyes. "You don't like anythin',"</p><p>"I like stuff!" Steve protests.</p><p>"She means apart from gettin' the snot beat outta you," Bucky says helpfully.</p><p>Steve shoots him a <em>look.</em> They'd had this conversation millions of times over the years and they'd have it millions more if that's what it takes for him to finally knock some sense through Steve's thick goddamn skull.</p><p>"Alright boys, stop glarein' at each other and play cards with us," Becca says, tossing two sets of cards onto the table.</p><p>They quickly finish up their supper, now that they had something to do other than sit and sulk. Bucky gathers the dishes and quickly washes them while the others argue over what to play. After all the dishes are clean and dry, he sits back down and finds himself roped into a very intense, six-player, double-deck game of Go Fish. He supposes that means that Edith won, and knows that now their job is to sit down, shut up, and indulge her.</p><p>Not that Bucky has any complaints. If Edith wants to play, fine, he'll play.</p><p>If he were asked, he'd say he was pulling his punches. Too bad that he was actually trying his damnedest and <em>still</em> getting his ass handed to him by a seven-year-old.</p><p>"Thank you," Edith says as she stole the seven he'd been trying to pair for his last three turns.</p><p>Bucky narrows his eyes at her. "Are you cheatin'?"</p><p>"No, you're just bad at this game," Edith assures him, laying his seven down to rest smugly atop its twin, taunting him.</p><p>"It's Go Fish, there ain't no strategy."</p><p>Edith lets out a worldly sigh, as though she alone carried the weight of the entire world. "If that's what you think, it's no wonder you're losing."</p><p>Bucky gaped and sputtered for a moment, thrown off by the sheer <em>audacity.</em> Steve snickered and hid his smile behind his hand while Bucky glowered at him.</p><p>It goes on like this for a while, Bucky's pile of matches looking more and more pitiful as the game dragged on. Edith was in the lead, some-fucking-how.</p><p>"D'ya got any nines, Buck?" Steve asks.</p><p>"God's sake," Bucky says, handing over his nine. "I swear you're all ganging up on me. I feel like I'm being targeted."</p><p>"We'd have to give a shit to target you, Bucky," Joyce says, cocking a brow.</p><p>Bucky brings a hand up to his heart. "That stings, Joy. Why d'ya gotta kick a man while he's down?"</p><p>"An ego like yours and you'll be up again by midnight," Becca says.</p><p>"Now listen here you little shit-"</p><p>The front door swings open and all six of them turn to see Winnie, her eyes were red-rimmed but there was a determined set to her jaw. "James, Steve, come with me please."</p><p>They stood, but Winnie held up a hand. "Just the boys. It won't take long."</p><p>Bucky's sisters warily sat back down, eying him and Steve in confusion.</p><p>They followed Winnie back to the Barnes residence, anxiety churning in his gut. Sarah looks grim, swirling what looks like a stiff drink around in her glass. George has his head in his hands. Bucky feels dread settle heavy in his gut at the unusual behaviour and sombre atmosphere.</p><p>"Are you going to tell them what you did or do I have to?" Winnie snaps.</p><p>George takes a steadying breath before rising to his feet.</p><p>"Pa, what's goin' on?" Bucky asks. He looks around at the morose faces and swallows thickly. Part of him doesn't want to know the answer.</p><p>George stood taller. "The pack that moved in refused to bow, even under threat of extreme prejudice from our pack. I... I challenged..." he takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "I challenged them to a blood feud." </p><p>Steve gasps, taking a step backwards as though he were just physically struck. "You <em>what?"</em></p><p>Bucky could only blink dumbly.</p><p>"I know, I know," George says, hanging his head. "It was stupid of me. I made a mistake, I know that."</p><p>"But there's no backing out now," Bucky finishes for him, feeling frozen to the spot.</p><p>A blood feud was a fight to the death between the eldest child of each pack. Victor takes the pot- usually decided at the time the feud was declared. It was also wildly archaic. There hadn't been a blood feud on Brooklyn soil in over two hundred years. Not to mention that it was-</p><p>George nods slowly. "A deal is a deal."</p><p>An irreversible agreement.</p><p>"Oh God," Steve breathed in horror. "<em>Bucky.</em>"</p><p>George turned his face away, not letting them see his tears. Bucky swallows. "When?"</p><p>"The new moon," Sarah croaks.</p><p>"That's next week," Steve says, eyes distant with terror. Sarah nods.</p><p>Bucky takes a deep breath and swallows the bitter taste in his mouth. "Where?"</p><p>"Trinity Hallow," George says.</p><p>"Shit," Steve says, dragging a hand through his hair.</p><p>Bucky clenches his jaw. "Get me ready."</p><p>"What?" George asks, whirling around to face him.</p><p>"There's no way outta this, right?" Bucky says, shrugging. "Teach me how to kill someone."</p><p>"Oh, James," Winnie says, eyes wide a glistening with unshed tears. She wipes at his cheek, sniffles. He takes her wrists in his hands and gives a reassuring squeeze. He doesn't let go.</p><p>"Buck," Steve croaks out.</p><p>Bucky blinks back his tears. Puts on a brave face. "Don't tell the girls."</p><p>"James-"</p><p>"Just-" Bucky works his jaw, his breathing harsh. "Not until it's over, okay? I don't want them worryin'."</p><p>Winnie deflates. "Okay. Okay, James, we'll keep it quiet."</p><p>"Thank you," Bucky whispers. Something occurs to him and he blinks up at his mother. "Why's Stevie here, Ma?"</p><p>Winnie shakes her head, tears spilling over. "Oh, <em>James."</em></p><p>Bucky tightens his grip on her wrists. "Ma-"</p><p>She shakes his hands free and places hers on his shoulders. She sniffles, shakes her head, and whispers, "The pack gets our territory and Steve... He's their blood trophy."</p><p>Bucky feels the air punch out of his lungs. He couldn't- <em>blood trophy?!</em> Like back in the fucking <em>dark ages?</em> His eyes fly to his father, who looked like the picture of shame. "You gave them Steve as a <em>prize?" </em>Bucky growls, ripping out of his mother's hold and taking his father's lapels in his fists.</p><p>"James!" Winnie gasps.</p><p>"Bucky!" Steve shouts.</p><p>"You auctioned Steve off like fucking <em>chattel?!"</em> He roars, slamming his father against the wall. "On a fucking <em>whim? </em>Just like that? Does he mean <em>nothing</em> to you? You practically raised him! What the hell kind of man are you to sell your own pack off like that?!"</p><p>"James!" Sarah shouts.</p><p>Bucky turned to her, snarling. She wisely backed away but levelled him with a hard look. Bucky was ready to tear his father's <em>fucking throat out--</em> but he pushes that down, shoves some of his anger to the side and thinks for a moment. Bucky's head whips back towards his father, who takes the abuse Bucky was throwing his way without a hint of resistance.</p><p>Bucky curls his lip in distaste. "You will teach me how to fight to kill. I'll take time off work, and so will you unless you can find me another teacher," he growls.</p><p>He pushes away from George, and the man sinks to the floor, nodding, the shame and self-loathing on his face and scent had increased tenfold. <em>It isn't enough,</em> Bucky thinks viciously.</p><p>Bucky whips around and storms out of the apartment.</p><p>Steve blinks, gaping at the door as it was slammed closed. "Steve? Honey?" Sarah lays her hand on his shoulder and Steve shakes his head.</p><p>"I'm fine. I- I'm- I'm gonna go talk to him," he says, pulling away from her and practically sprinting after Bucky.</p><p>Winnie regarded her mate with a steely glare. "You'd better teach that boy good, George. You and I both know that Steve wouldn't hesitate to break the rules of a blood feud."</p><p>"I know," George gasps out. Blood trickles down from his temple. "Those boys will be the death of us."</p><p>"That they will," Winnie agrees. "Now go clean yourself up and fetch our daughters. We have a long week ahead of us."</p><p>George nods and scampers off to the bathroom. Winnie turns her gaze to Sarah and this time it holds only concern. "Are you okay, dear?"</p><p>Sarah takes a shuddering breath before nodding. "James would tear the world apart for Steve, and vice versa. He'll fight like a rabid dog, rip that boy apart if that's what it takes."</p><p>"Well, let's make sure he's able to, for both of our sake."</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>"I figured I'd find you up here."</p><p>Bucky felt Steve lay a hand on his shoulder. He sighs, appreciating the gesture.</p><p>"Are you-"</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Liar."</p><p>Bucky glares at Steve, who glares right back. He keeps it up for a few moments before relenting. He'd sooner rot than out-stubborn Steve Rogers.</p><p>"Why are you here, Steve?"</p><p>A hum. "What? Like I was just gonna let you sulk on the roof without me?"</p><p>Bucky huffed a laugh. "I guess I shoulda known better."</p><p>Steve hums in agreement. He shuffles around until he can dangle his legs off of the ledge, feet happily kicking at forty feet of empty air. Bucky waited for Steve to speak, to demand he tell him what was wrong. Steve said nothing. He already knew what was wrong.</p><p>So Bucky was left to stew in his emotions. You'd think that being a teenage werewolf was all fun and games but it fucking <em>wasn't.</em> His emotions were always all over the place, justified or not. Rage was to be expected, he decided. How would anyone else feel if their father sold their best friend off to a bunch of strangers to have God knows what done to them?</p><p>If blood feuds were archaic, blood trophies were downright <em>primitive.</em> How could George agree to such terms? How hard is it to threaten them and move on? Why did he just <em>have to</em> get them away as soon as possible? Why on God's green earth did they agree to a blood feud?!</p><p>Bucky takes a deep breath. Holds it. Lets it out.</p><p>Steve cocks a brow. Bucky hates how solemnly he looks down at the street below, at the setting sun on the horizon.</p><p>"I am <em>so </em>putting salt in his coffee tomorrow."</p><p>Steve barks out a laugh. Bucky smiles at him.</p><p>How could George ever agree to give up this? This amazing person, so full of talent and love and passion. This amazing person, who somehow thinks that <em>Bucky</em> is worth his time, as if he could ever keep up, let alone compare. If he can even consider losing Steve worth a bit of stupid land, then George is a fool.</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>Steve's nerves were alight.</p><p>The night sky was dark with the oppressive blackness of the new moon. (The past week had flown by at the speed of sound, although Steve struggled to remember much of it.) Here in the city, all they could see was the faintest of stars, and those provided enough light for exactly no one. I mean, that shit travelled for millions of years just to reach Steve's eyes and end up being <em>useless? </em>Why even bother?</p><p>He might be freaking out just a <em>little</em> bit. In his defence, <em>how could he not? </em>Bucky was about to square up with some mangey mongrel that was going to do his level best to <em>snap</em> Bucky in <em>half.</em> So, yeah, he thinks he's entitled to freak out a bit.</p><p>They borrow Mr. Fletcher's car and drive out of the city, past the fields and towards the woods. No one speaks and the air is thick with tension. Bucky is wound tight beside him, drumming his fingers against his thigh and glaring out of the window.</p><p>Steve reaches out, squeezes Bucky's wrist. The other wolf snaps his head around and some of his tension drains at the sight of Steve. He twists his hand around and laces their fingers together, squeezing. Steve can't tell if it's to reassure himself or Steve. Perhaps both.</p><p>The car rattles as they drive over unkempt backroads. They drive deep into the woods and keep driving after that.</p><p>Soon (too soon) George parks the car and they climb out and stalk into the woods.</p><p>Sarah keeps a hand on Steve's shoulder to guide him since his ability to see in the dark is borderline human. The others walk through the darkness without getting tripped up once while Steve stumbles over every root and rock that's even remotely in his way. Steve tries not to be bitter.</p><p>Far too soon for Steve's tastes (always too soon), they reach the hallow. Steve and Sarah stop a few feet from the edge of the partial clearing. Steve grimly watches Bucky's shadowy figure prepare for the fight.</p><p>He watches as Bucky strips out of his shirt and trousers. Winnie takes them from him and brushes a reassuring hand over his shoulder. Bucky doesn't seem very reassured.</p><p>Steve begins to prowl near the edge of the aria and watches as Bucky and the rival boy step into the clearing, almost completely bereft of clothing, save for their boxers. They size each other up, Steve crosses his fingers.</p><p>"Let's skip the pleasantries," The sire of the other pack says.</p><p>"Very well," George growls back.</p><p>Bucky strips out of his boxers, and so does the other boy. Then, before Steve could do so much as blink, they lunge for each other.</p><p>Bones snap and fur explodes into view as the wolves collide in a violent cascade of teeth and claws, tearing and biting at every inch of each other.</p><p>Steve watches, horror-struck, as the wolves fight. They thrash and snarl and snap, and suddenly, the once-silent clearing was a flurry of movement and sound. Yelps and growls float into the air and string it tight, making it feel as though he were suffocating whenever he gulped down a breath.</p><p>A roar, a snap of jaws, the sound of blood splattering on leaves.</p><p>He keeps his eyes on Bucky's chocolate brown fur and gnashes his nails between his teeth. He'd thought he'd mostly outgrown that particular habit but apparently not. He fought to stay still as Bucky took a blow to the side. He couldn't interfere, no matter how much he wanted to. Breaking a blood feud is almost as bad as <em>making </em>a blood feud. He'd stay strong, for his pack. For Bucky.</p><p>Either the other pack would break or one of the boys' necks would.</p><p>Sarah squeezes his shoulder and Steve greedily soaks up the comfort like a sponge.</p><p>Bucky snarls and lunges upwards, catching the other boy's neck in his jaws with pure luck and Bucky, seeming to notice his chance, <em>took it</em></p><p>The slick crunch sound echoes in the hallow. Steve feels sick.</p><p>The rival wolf falls to the forest floor, limp limbed and glossy-eyed.</p><p>Bucky steps back and the rival female wails and runs towards her son, stroking his fur, begging him to wake up.</p><p>Steve looks away, swallowing down the hot bile creeping up his throat.</p><p>"Don't come back," is all George says to them before he turns heel and stalks back towards the car.</p><p>Bucky shifts back and shakily pulls his boxers back on before padding after his father.</p><p>Winnie made sad little tutting noises as she threw a blanket over Bucky's shoulders. Steve couldn't help cringe.</p><p>His chin and chest were smeared with blood, his eyes distant. Steve has a feeling that there are bits of flesh and fur still stuck between his teeth.</p><p>The rival female wails at the sky. Steve feels tears pool in his eyes but wills them away. Guilt weighs heavy inside his belly.</p><p>Should it? She agreed to the feud, she knew the risks... did she agree? Or was it her mate? Did he even ask her opinion?</p><p>The weight increases.</p><p>He trails after his pack, letting the pre-dawn light guide him.</p><p>The weight doubles when he thinks about how Bucky must feel.</p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>"You okay, Buck?" Steve asks, just before Bucky takes what will probably end up being the grossest bath of his life. Winnie had patched him up pretty good, but the claw wounds on his pelvis would leave some nasty scars.</p><p>Bucky only nods, patting Steve on the back. Bucky's jaw is set determinedly, and Steve doesn't believe him for a second.</p><p>Steve stokes Bucky's bruised cheek with gentle knuckles. "Don't beat yourself up too much," he murmurs. "Blood feuds are outdated, everyone knows that. It's your Pa's fault for making one."</p><p>Bucky slowly takes Steve's hand in his and kisses his palm, eyes boring into his. He smiles shakily. "I know."</p><p>And with that, Bucky turns and walks away. Even in his absence, Steve can't help but wonder: <em>do you?</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>